Modern computer systems typically contain a memory device such as a dynamic random access memory (DRAM), synchronous DRAM (SDRAM), double-data rate DRAM (DDR-DRAM), low power DDR-DRAM (LP DDR-DRAM) or other memory devices which may be used to store data for the computer system.
Frequent accesses to these memory devices are often required to store and manipulate data used by a variety of different computer programs. However, the accesses to these memory devices are generally limited by timing parameters, which prevent accesses to the memory until these timing parameters are met.